


The Vinci Ganma Code

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [11]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Christian Bible (New Testament), Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Holy Grail, Movie: Super Movie War Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Da Vinci Ganma used time travel to retrieve the sacred fragments of the Holy Grail in an attempt to create the Eyecon of Jesus Christ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vinci Ganma Code

“Now, you may be wondering why I have caused this crazy timeline bullcrap!” A Ganma Superior, using the ghost of Leonardo Da Vinci, said to both Shinnosuke and Takeru.

“Well, yeah. I mean, meeting by dad was pretty cool and all… But why bother doing this in the first place?” Takeru asked.

“Simple! So that I may gather fragments of the Holy Grail and use it to revive your lord and savior, Jesus Christ!” He took out the fragments and drew an eye, creating the Parka Ghost of Jesus Christ.

“Di Vinci, if you think you can use my holy powers for evil, you have another thing coming!” Jesus shouted as He entered Takeru’s Driver. Soon, it created an Eyecon. Takeru placed the Eyecon in the Driver and activated it.

“Henshin!” He shouted.

**EYES OPEN! JESUS! HE DIED FOR YOUR SINS! NOW YOU’RE GONNA WIN!**

Jesus’ Parka Ghost overlapped Takeru and gave him a cool faceplate, an outline of a cross against a brown background. His jacket was basically a white shroud, though his hoodie had the crown of thorns he was infamous for. Takeru got ready.

“Oh… Crap.” It was at this moment that Leonardo Di Vinci was boned.


End file.
